herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce, Anchor and Chum
The Sharks: Bruce, Anchor, and Chum are generally neutral characters in the 2003 Disney/Pixar film, Finding Nemo. Despite their intimidating presence, they are actually very social characters who are against eating fish. They are voiced by Barry Humpheries, Eric Bana, and Bruce Spence respectively. Appearance/Personality Bruce is a gentle, friendly, but very intimidating great white shark who is the leader of the sharks in the therapy sessions they attend. He has the ability to dilate his pupils and go insane if he smells one whiff of blood (which is an uncontrollable sixth sense), as shown when when he smelled Dory's blood after Marlin accidentally hit her nose with Phillip Sherman's diving mask and could not control himself from chasing Marlin and Dory around the entire ship. It is also revealed that Bruce never knew his father and gets very sad whenever he brings it up. Anchor is a scalloped hammerhead shark who is friends with Chum. He is the more tame of the sharks as he brought a live fish named Blenny with him, without eating him. Chum is a lively and comedic shortfin mako shark with a hook piercing on his right nose, and bottom teeth that jout out from his mouth. He the second less tame of the shark trio as he already ate his friend he was going to bring to the shark therapy sessions. Chum also hates dolphins and loves jokes. History Marlin and Dory first encounter Bruce while Marlin is trying to find his son. Bruce invites the duo to a get-together with his other shark friends Anchor and Chum who attend the shark therapy in a sunken ship. After a while, the sharks let Dory introduce herself and clap for her. They then ask Marlin to introduce himself and tell them some jokes. Just as Marlin is about to tell them the joke, he is interrupted by the presence of the divers's mask. Dory suggests to a reluctant Marlin to find a fish who can read the address on the back of the mask. This causes a tug-of-war between the two, which accidentally causes Marlin to sling the mask at Dory, causing her nose to bleed and Bruce to get the whiff of blood. Bruce then can't control himself as he chases after Dory and Marlin with Anchor and Chum trying to snap him out of it. After an ensuing chase throughout the entire ship, Bruce spits a launched torpedo from his mouth. He snaps out his blood crazed rage and noticing that the ensuing torpedo is about to land on an underwater mine field, he gives the orders to his friends to swim away, which they do as Marlin and Dory watch the torpedo touch the mines. This causes an explosive chain reaction which Marlin and Dory survive from. The shark trio are seen again towards the end of the film escorting Dory back to the Great Barrier Reef and as they swim back, they remind Dory to not forget their mantra. Trivia *Bruce is a great white shark, Anchor is a scalloped hammerhead shark, and Chum is a shortfin mako shark as shown by their appearance and size. *Bruce's name is a reference to the nickname of the shark from the 1975 Steven Spielberg film Jaws. *A lot of people think that the sharks are actually antagonists of the film. Turns out, they are generally neutral and treat fish as friends and biased on having fish as food. *They are said to be Pixar villains, because they look very intimidating. However in the movie, they are very neutral and misunderstood. Gallery Bruce-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Bruce the Great White Anchor-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Anchor the Hammerhead Chum-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Chum the Mako SharkPledge.jpg|The sharks reciting their motto. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Organization Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:False Antagonist